


It Takes A Girl To Save The World

by amyfortuna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Eggsy had been the one to shoot the missile and Roxy the one to take out Valentine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Girl To Save The World

Roxy slid to a halt in front of the nearest door, breathless. They were coming at her from both directions now, and she was out of ammo. 

Frantic, she turned, trying to unlock the door, which wouldn’t budge. She opened the window in the middle of the door, only to be greeted by the face of the woman inside. And all her breath went away again - this woman was utterly gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Scandinavian features. Early thirties, perhaps, but Roxy had always liked older women. 

“Who are you?” the woman said. 

“I’m… trying to save the world,” Roxy said, mouth dry. “Yourself?”

“I’m Princess Tilde of Sweden,” she replied. “And you must be very brave.”

“Nearly very dead,” Roxy said. “Princess, will you kiss me before I die? I’ve always wanted to be kissed by a princess.”

In answer the princess moved forward, bridging the gap between their lips. The kiss through the window was awkward but sweet. Roxy could see the gentle curve of the princess’ neck, so lickable, but there was something else, too. No scar. No chip. 

Her brain clicked on again as the kiss broke. “Thank you, princess, you may have just saved the world!”

The princess gave her a confused look, but she was already talking into her headset, mind frantic with hope. Valentine had installed the chips only in those who had agreed with his plan. 

Those. Absolute. Fucking. Bastards. 

“Hey, Merlin,” she said. “That useless thing you were saying about the chips earlier? Now might be a good time to activate them!” 

“You’re right, Lancelot!” he came back almost immediately. “Let’s do it!” 

And all around them heads exploded. To Roxy it was like fireworks and adrenaline, like revolution. Like a whole brand-new world. She could hear Eggsy in her headset. 

“I’m on the ground,” he said. “Go Roxy, well done!”

“We’re not done yet,” Merlin said, bringing Roxy back down to earth herself. “Lancelot, you need to take Valentine out.” 

“I’m on it,” she answered. Then she switched to a private channel with Eggsy. “Call my parents. Tell my mum to lock my dad in the bedroom, and she’s to lock herself in the bathroom. That should keep them safe. And if I die, go let them out, Eggsy, will you?”

Eggsy promised. She turned back to the princess. 

“Now I really am off to save the world,” she said. The princess gave her a flirtatious smile. 

“Save the world, then come back here, and I’ll lick you like you’ve never been licked before.” 

Roxy gave a small smile. “Oh. I’m definitely coming back.” She picked up a gun from one of the fallen commandos, gave the princess a wink, and ran off to save the world.


End file.
